


One dream for one loser

by Roro



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, I Don't Even Know, I can not write, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Really? Thor and Loki aren't brothers! Why I must write incest?, Slash, Why Did I Write This?, bad description of sex scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante i festeggiamenti per il ritorno di Loki su Asgard, Odino annuncia che Thor vuole sposarsi e...qualcuno fraintenderà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One dream for one loser

Loki si guardò intorno sconsolato. Era seduto insieme a Thor, Odino e Frigga al tavolo riservato alla famiglia reale nell'immensa sala dei banchetti. Tutto il regno era stato invitato per festeggiare. Festeggiare il fatto che la sua punizione per ciò che aveva fatto su Midgar fosse terminata, per festeggiare il suo ritorno a casa. La sala dei banchetti era ricolma di persone, la nobiltà si mescolava con la comune plebaglia e nessuno obbiettava, i sei grandi tavoloni rettangolari erano stati disposti in modo tale che il settimo, quello della famiglia reale, fosse leggermente discostato dagli altri e, soprattutto, in bella vista. Seduto al centro del tavolo vi era ovviamente Odino, con alla sua destra Thor e alla sua sinistra Frigga e, accanto alla donna, lui Loki Laufeyson, il festeggiato. Loki sospirò appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano. Era stato costretto a partecipare a quella ridicola sceneggiata. Nessuno era veramente contento del suo ritorno, erano andati al banchetto solo per ingozzarsi e per deriderlo pubblicamente. Non vedeva l'ora di tornarsene in camera e nascondersi sotto le coperte, non voleva sentire quelle risate, le urla, i brindisi, non voleva vedere tutti quei sorrisi falsi.  
«Tesoro.»  
La voce di Frigga lo richiamò alla realtà, sollevò la testa e si girò verso la donna che gli stava seduta accanto, lei gli sorrise incoraggiante, poi allungò una mano e strinse quella del Dio del Chaos.  
«Tesoro,» ripeté a bassa voce, così da non farsi sentire da Odino che stava bevendo allegramente assieme a Thor «resisti ancora un po', il banchetto è quasi terminato, dopo sarai libero di ritirarti nelle tue stanze.»  
Loki non riuscì a dirle nulla, così si limitò ad annuire mentre la donna, sorridente, tornava a voltarsi verso il marito senza però lasciare la presa sulla sua mano. Il Dio del Chaos tornò a voltarsi verso la marmaglia di invitati che si stavano ancora ingozzando e si perse nei suoi pensieri. Lui era cambiato durante il suo esilio, o almeno, pensava d'essere cambiato, non sapeva dirlo con certezza ancora. Una cosa era certa, lui voleva cambiare. Voleva farlo per sua madre, Frigga, l'unica persona a cui Loki si sentiva legato in modo familiare, l'unica che ancora poteva chiamarlo "Figlio mio".   
Ma Frigga non era l'unica persona per la quale aveva deciso di cambiare, di tornare ad essere quello di un tempo. C'era un sogno molto più forte che lo spingeva, un sogno che gli aveva dato la forza di andare avanti durante quei lunghi anni di esilio in cui era riuscito, faticosamente e dolorosamente, a far luce sui suoi veri sentimenti. Essere riuscito a tornare ad Asgard per Loki era un grande passo avanti, significava non solo che Odino e sua Madre lo ritenevano ormai "guarito" dalle sue folli manie di potere e quindi meritevole della loro fiducia, ma anche una spinta, una sorta di segno del destino affinché lui potesse coronare il suo sogno, per poterlo fare, però, doveva prima parlare con Thor. Mentre pensava ad una scusa qualsiasi per allontanarsi dalla sala, e trascinare con se anche il Dio biondo, notò con la coda dell'occhio Odio alzarsi e far segno a tutti di tacere. Immediatamente nella sala cadde il silenzio più assoluto, tutti si voltarono verso di lui, tutti pronti ad ascoltare le parole del loro Re.  
«Miei cari sudditi, miei cari amici, stasera siete stati invitati tutti qui per gioire con noi del ritorno del nostro amato principe Loki.» e così dicendo allungò il braccio sopra la testa della moglie, indicando il Dio del Chaos e facendogli segno di alzarsi. Lui, seppur titubante, lasciò la mano della madre e si sollevò, ritrovandosi a fronteggiare miliardi di volti, tutti puntati su di lui. Odino sorrise compiaciuto ed iniziò ad applaudire, seguito subito da tutti i presenti in sala mentre Loki, sforzandosi di sorridere, si risedette e andò a cercare la mano della madre sotto al tavolo, la quale, gli andò subito contro.  
«Bene, e ora ho un annuncio da fare. »  
La sala calò di nuovo nel più assoluto dei silenzi.  
«Stamane il principe Thor mi ha annunciato il suo desiderio di volersi sposare.»  
Le urla di gioia eruppero in tutta la sala. Urla che andarono a rimbombare tutte in testa a Loki. Il Dio del Chaos si sentì mancare il fiato, un brivido gelido iniziò a corrergli lungo la schiena mentre le mani iniziarono a sudargli. Quando vide Lady Sif sollevarsi dal tavolo al quale era seduta, correre al loro e gettare le braccia attorno al collo di Thor desiderò morire. Frigga si accorse che qualcosa non andava in Loki e si voltò a guardarlo, gli bastò vedere le pupille dilatate, il colorito più pallido del solito, la fronte madida di sudore e il respiro accelerato per capire cosa stava succedendo al suo amato bambino. Tentò di stringergli più forte la mano, per rassicurarlo, per fargli capire che non doveva preoccuparsi, ma si accorse che stava stringendo l'aria. Guardò velocemente sotto al tavolo ma la mano di Loki era ancora lì. Tornò a guardare il figlio e, senza farsi vedere da nessuno, allungò un dito per toccargli il braccio, ma arrivata al contatto con i vestiti non sentì nulla, il suo dito attraversava la stoffa. La donna sospirò trite ritirando la mano. Loki era scappato creando una delle sue illusioni. Lanciò un'occhiata al marito che ancora in piedi, stava aspettando che le urla si placassero, l'uomo si voltò a guardarla sorridente ma, quando vide l'espressione sconsolata di lei si accigliò inclinando la testa in una tacita domanda. Frigga si voltò a guardare l'illusione di Loki, poi tornò a guardare il marito che teneva ancora gli occhi incollati su di lei e scosse mesta la testa. Odino sbatté un pugno sul tavolo, facendo cadere nuovamente la sala nel silenzio più totale; si ributtò pesantemente a sedere e guardò prima il figlio poi la moglie.  
«Quel ragazzo è ancora troppo impulsivo.»  
Mormorò prima di afferrare il calice mezzo pieno e svuotarlo in una sola sorsata.  
«Padre, cos'è successo? »  
Chiese Thor mentre si scioglieva dall'appiccicoso e indesiderato abbraccio di Lady Sif, la quale, tutta sorridente, se ne tornò al proprio posto. Odino indicò con un gesto del capo la figura di Loki poi afferrò la brocca e si versò altra birra nel boccale.   
«È un'illusione.»   
Sbottò infine prima di mandare giù un altro lungo sorso di birra.  
Thor strabuzzò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, incredulo, guardò prima la madre che si fissava le mani, poi il padre che continuava a bere.  
«Perché l'ha fatto? »  
Chiese infine, incapace di trovare un motivo valido per giustificare la fuga del fratello.  
Odino parve ignorarlo e sbatté violentemente il boccale sul tavolo, risollevandosi nuovamente.  
«Fuori. Tutti. ORA. »  
Gli invitati, impauriti, afferrarono in fretta e furia le loro cose e si dileguarono uscendo dal portone principale.  
Una volta che furono rimasti solo loro nella stanza Odino si voltò verso il figlio.  
«Perché è ancora troppo impulsivo e perché TU non gli hai parlato prima che facessi l'annuncio!»  
Thor sobbalzò e abbassò la testa in segno di scusa.  
«Mi dispiace padre, avevo progettato di parlargliene subito dopo essere venuto da voi ed aver ottenuto il permesso per il matrimonio, solo che poi ho pensato....sì ecco ho ritenuto opportuno non dirgli nulla, volevo che fosse una sorpresa per tutti!»  
Odino lo guardò storto.  
«Bene, credo sarai soddisfatto ora, chissà dov'è andato! Chissà cosa combinerà ora, ti avverto Thor, se lui dopo questo avrà una ricaduta sarai tu a pagarne le conseguenze! »  
Frigga scosse nuovamente la testa e nascose il volto tra le mani, l'illusione di Loki che rimaneva ferma al suo posto come se non fosse successo nulla.  
«Vai!»  
Urlò Odino indicandogli la porta che conduceva all'ala riservata alle stanze private dei reali.  
«Vai a cercarlo e prega per il tuo bene che sia ancora nel palazzo.»  
Thor si inchinò leggermente davanti alla figura furente del padre e si incamminò verso la spessa porta.  
«Padre.» Disse quando vi fu davanti. «Loki sarà pure impulsivo, ma voi, comportandovi in modo così esagerato, non dimostrate d'avere fiducia in lui.»  
Odino non rispose, non si girò per guardarlo, afferrò il boccale e lo svuotò nuovamente, lanciandolo poi contro la parete, distruggendolo. Frigga si alzò e corse fuori, tenendosi sollevati con le mani i lembi del lungo vestito da cerimonia. Thor sospirò e si avviò per il corridoio che l'avrebbe condotto alle camere, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciando il Padre degli Dèi da solo con i suoi pensieri. Egli rimase ancora qualche minuto nella sala vuota, poi tirando un calcio alla tavola uscì anche lui dalla sala, bisognoso di ritrovare la moglie per parlarle, consolarla e chiederle cosiglio.  
Intanto, nella sala dei banchetti, l'illusione di Loki iniziò lentamente a sbiadire fino a quando non scomparve del tutto.


	2. One dream for one winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fraintendimenti verranno chiariti.

Thor corse lungo il dorato corridoio semi buio che conduceva alle stanze private della famiglia reale. Con il cure in gola arrivò davanti alla porta di Loki e la spalancò senza curarsi dell'educazione, non c'era nessuno. Imprecando entrò nella stanza e si mise a cercare ovunque; guardò sotto il letto, nella stanza armadio, nel bagno. Niente.  
Uscì sbattendosi la porta alle spalle dirigendosi verso i giardini, sicuro di trovare lì Loki. Ripercorse velocemente il corridoio, che diventava sempre più oscuro con il calare della sera, svoltò a sinistra e andò a sbattere contro qualcuno. Pensando che si trattasse del fratello afferrò lo sconosciuto per un braccio, per impedirgli eventualmente di scappare.  
«Oh, Thor.»  
La voce mielosa di Sif lo fece rabbrividire, lasciò subito la presa e si allontanò di qualche passo. Ora che i suoi occhi si erano abituati all'oscurità riusciva a distinguere la sagoma formosa della donna a un passo da lui. Rabbrividii.  
«Sono così felice.»  
Cinguettò lei cercando di abbracciarlo, lui venne assalito dai conati di vomito e si scansò ulteriormente.  
«Per quale motivo?»  
Riuscì a chiedere il biondo mentre guardava sopra la spalla della donna, nel giardino, cercando disperatamente con lo sguardo Loki. Non era nemmeno là.  
«Ma è ovvio, sciocchino.»  
Starnazzò lei ridacchiando.  
«Perché hai deciso di sposarti.»  
Thor corrugò la fronte e si voltò iniziando a ripercorrere il percorso di prima. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di stare ad ascoltare i discorsi di quella donna, non ora.  
«Sì, beh, mi fa piacere sapere che sei felice per me, ora scusami ma devo andare.»  
«Oh, Thor, vorrai dire " _per noi_ ".»  
Un'altra risatina che fece accapponare la pelle del Dio che si fermò.  
«Come?»  
Domandò voltandosi a guardarla. Lei sorrise e gli si avvicinò dondolando lentamente le anche nella speranza di apparire seducente agli occhi del Dio del Tuono, in realtà lui guardandola camminare a quel modo sentiva solo l'irresistibile desiderio di riderle in faccia e scappare via.  
«Sì, tu vuoi sposarti, chi è l'unica donna della tua vita visto che quella sciocca mortale è deceduta secoli fa? Io. Ergo vuoi sposarti con me.»  
Thor scoppiò a ridere e si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Come sei sciocca Sif.»  
Disse, una volta ripreso il controllo del suo corpo.  
«Preferirei farmi castrare piuttosto che essere costretto anche solo per un secondo ad essere tuo marito.»  
La donna sì fermò dal suo incedere e lo guardò scioccata.  
«Ma Thor, noi siamo stati sempre insieme, anche dopo che tuo fratello mi fece questo,» disse afferrandosi una ciocca di capelli neri che un tempo erano stati biondi, prima che Loki decidesse di tagliarglieli tutti mentre lei dormiva. «tu mi sei rimasto accanto e mi hai fatto capire che ero comunque bellissima.»  
Thor scosse la testa sorridendo.  
«Sì Sif, l'ho fatto, ma non perché ti consideravo speciale o nutrivo dei sentimenti per te, l'avrei fatto con chiunque. Avrei usato le stesse identiche parole che ho usato con te.»  
Gli occhi della donna si velarono di lacrime che subito vennero sostituite da un'immensa collera.  
«E chi sarebbe la fortunata allora?»  
Chiese in un sibilo, le mani chiuse a pugno e la faccia rossa.  
Thor tornò a girarsi e riprese nuovamente il suo cammino.  
« _Fortunat **o**_.»  
Sottolineo prima di svoltare l'angolo e riprendere la sua corsa, mentre alle sue spalle, l'urlo di rabbia e frustrazione della donna faceva tremare le mura.

«Mia adorata perdonami, prometto che d'ora in poi avrò più fiducia in Lo...»  
La donna lo guardò storto.  
«In nostro figlio.» Si corresse Odino sorridendole amorevolmente. Frigga, soddisfatta del risultato ottenuto, si lasciò avvolgere nell'abbraccio del marito, passandogli le braccia attorno al collo.  
«Povero tesoro, avrà sicuramente frainteso le tue parole.»  
Mormorò lei, appoggiando il capo sul torace del marito.  
Odino stava per dire qualcosa quando un urlo spaventoso riecheggiò per tutto il palazzo. I due coniugi si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata.  
«Quella sembrava Sif...»  
Constatò Frigga stringendosi nell'abbraccio del marito, lui annuì e rafforzò la presa attorno alla vita della moglie.  
«Credo che Loki non sia stato l'unico ad interpretare male le mie parole.»  
La donna rise e si staccò dolcemente da lui.  
«Beh forse dovresti imparare a elaborare discorsi un po' meno equivoci.»  
«Ma cos'aveva di equivoco? Ho solo detto che Thor vuole sposarsi!»  
«Sì, ma non hai specificato con chi...»  
Odino scosse la testa, doveva darla vinta alla moglie... _di nuovo._  
Frigga sorrise e si sollevò sulle punte, facendo congiungere le loro labbra.

Thor stava velocemente esaurendo i luoghi in cui cercare il fratello, aveva guardato di nuovo in camera sua, nel giardino, in biblioteca, nelle cucine, nella torre più alta del castello e nelle segrete. Nulla, di Loki nemmeno l'ombra, aveva quindi deciso di andare a chiedere aiuto a Heimdall, prima però, doveva assolutamente fare una sosta in camera sua per cambiarsi d'abito. Quella sera sua madre aveva avuto la sfavillante idea di fargli indossare una tunica tipicamente Asgardiana, con tanto di maniche lunghe e colletto. Ovviamente lui aveva cercato di far ragionare la madre, ma come spesso accadeva, alla fine era stato costretto a cedere. Quell'abito poteva forse andare bene per una cena, ma non era di certo l'ideale se chi lo indossava doveva correre da una parte all'altra del palazzo in preda all'ansia. Quel coso prudeva e gli stava stretto.  
Spalancò la porta di camera sua e ci si fiondò dentro, la porta si richiuse dietro di lui con un tonfo sordo. Sospirando di sollievo Thor si sfilò la parte superiore della tunica e la lanciò il più lontano possibile da lui, rimanendo a torso nudo. Soddisfatto si diresse verso la sua cabina armadio mentre cercava di slegare i lacci delle braghe, senza riuscirci. Accidenti, pensò, sua madre li aveva annodati bene. Mentre cercava ancora di capire da che parte iniziare per togliersi di dosso quegli strumenti dei tortura, entrò nella cabina armadio e accese le luci, con la coda dell'occhio vide il suo mantello per terra, abbandonò la lotta con i legacci, che comunque stava perdendo, e sollevò lo sguardo per capire come, il suo indumento preferito, fosse finito per terra. Il suo cuore perse un battito.  
Lì sdraiato per terra, avvolto nel suo mantello rosso, c'era Loki addormentato.  
Il Dio del Tuono deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, silenziosamente si avvicinò alla figura addormentata e si chinò su di lui, sedendoglisi accanto. Loki mugolò qualcosa nel sonno ma non si svegliò, permettendo così a Thor di esaminarlo meglio. Aveva pianto, era ovvio, aveva gli occhi gonfi e ancora sulle guancie si scorgeva chiaramente il solco umido lasciato dalle lacrime. Il cuore del biondo si strinse in una morsa atroce. Allungò una mano per sfiorargli delicatamente una guancia. Odiava vedere Loki in quello stato e sapere che era colpa sua lo faceva stare ancora peggio. Si chinò lentamente sul volto del moro e, chiudendo gli occhi, gli baciò teneramente la punta del naso, quando li riaprì si trovò a guardare due profonde iridi verdi smeraldo, gli occhi erano arrossati per via del pianto, ma comunque splendidi. I due rimasero a fissarsi in quella posizione per diversi minuti, Thor era completamente assorbito nell'osservare gli occhi dell'altro, avrebbe potuto passare la vita a rimirarli.  
«Cosa stai facendo?»  
Sussurrò Loki rimanendo immobile sotto di lui. Thor sorrise e allungò una mano, cercando di accarezzargli una guancia, ma il moro scattò, lo allontanò con una pedata e schizzò in piedi, lasciando cadere il mantello del biondo ai suoi piedi.  
«Loki, calmo, lasciami parlare.» Lo implorò il biondo sollevando le mani per fargli capire che non aveva cattive intenzioni.  
Il moro lo guardò per un lunghissimo minuto poi, senza dire nulla, si voltò e uscì dalla cabina armadio. Thor gli andò subito dietro, afferrandolo per un braccio. Loki gli dava le spalle.  
«Loki, ti prego io--»  
«Lasciami.»  
Il biondo rafforzò la presa sul suo braccio.  
«No.»  
Il più piccolo si voltò a guardarlo, aveva nuovamente gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime, Thor imprecò mentalmente e se lo tirò contro, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio.  
Loki cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa del più grande, ma senza successo, inveì contro di lui e gli lanciò contro decine di maledizioni, ma la stretta del biondo non diminuì neppure un istante e, alla fine, il moro si ritrovò a piangere sulla spalla dell'altro.  
«Ti odio.»  
Disse tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.  
«Non ne hai motivo.»  
Gli mormorò Thor all'orecchio.  
Loki cercò nuovamente di divincolarsi, ma senza riuscirci.  
«Sì che l'ho! TU vuoi sposarti con...con...»  
«Te.»  
Il moro smise di lottare per liberarsi, sollevando lo sguardo per incontrare quello del biondo.  
«Cosa?»  
Thor sorrise, sollevò le braccia e prese il volto di Loki tra le mani, accarezzandogli le guancie con i pollici.  
«Voglio sposarmi con te, Loki.»  
La stanza piombò nel silenzio, Thor deglutiva nervoso, in attesa di sapere quale sarebbe stata la risposta del moro. Loki era scioccato, non riusciva più a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto, non riusciva più a muoversi. Restava lì, immobile, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta, quell'ultima frase pronunciata da Thor gli rimbombava prepotentemente nel cervello. Era davvero possibile? Thor aveva davvero pronunciato quella frase per lui? Voleva davvero passare l'eternità con lui?  
«D-Davvero?»  
Riuscì infine a pronunciare, con la voce che tremava.  
Thor sorrise.  
«Ti amo.»  
Il più piccolo sgranò gli occhi e scoppiò a piangere, sollevando le braccia e passandole attorno al collo del biondo.  
«Ma Sif...»  
domandò poi, mentre Thor se lo stringeva contro e affondava la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, accarezzandogli la testa.  
«Sif ha capito male, come te.»  
Spiegò poi, risollevandosi per guardarlo negli occhi. Loki sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Cosa ti fa pensare che io accetterò la tua proposta?»  
Domandò sorridendo. Thor scosse il capo e si allontanò da lui, raggiunse il comodino accanto al letto e afferrò la scatolina che ci aveva appoggiato qualche giorno prima, tornò davanti al moro e si inginocchio.  
«Loki, vuoi sposarmi?»  
Disse aprendo la scatolina, mostrandone a Loki il suo contenuto: era una fede d'oro bianco con uno smeraldo incastonato sopra.  
Il moro sorrise, gli occhi ricolmi nuovamente di lacrime.  
«Sì.»  
Thor si sollevò, sfilò l'anello dalla scatolina e lo infilò all'anulare dell'altro, tornando poi ad abbracciarlo.  
«Tanto se non ti sposo io non ti prende nessuno.»  
Ridacchio Loki stringendosi nell'abbraccio.  
«Eh già, sei condannato a restarmi accanto per sempre.»  
«Oh beh, credo di poterlo sopportare se continui a farmi regali del genere.»  
«Tutto quello che vuoi.»  
Loki strusciò il capo contro la spalla di Thor, finalmente felice d'essere tornato a casa. Ora che sapeva d'essersi sbagliato, ora che sapeva che Thor voleva passare l'eternità con lui, si sentiva decisamente meglio. Tutte le sue paure, le sue incertezze si erano volatilizzate nel momento in cui Thor l'aveva stretto a se. Loki sospirò, sì, finalmente avrebbe potuto vivere la vita che aveva sempre sognato, lui e Thor, insieme per sempre, come sovrani di Asgard.  
Il suo sogno si era realizzato. Non chiedeva altro al destino.  
Thor si scostò da lui per guardarlo in faccia, poi sorridendo, fece congiungere le loro labbra.  
Era da quando aveva ricondotto Loki su Asgard in catene che sognava quel momento, quando si era accorto che l'affetto che provava per il fratello non era più semplice affetto, ma qualcosa di decisamente più profondo, un amore carnale che lo divorava dall'interno, per un attimo aveva avuto paura dei suoi stessi pensieri, ma in cuor suo aveva sempre saputo che il suo amore verso Loki era qualcosa di troppo profondo per essere considerato solo semplice affetto.  
Aveva quindi pazientemente aspettato che il moro scontasse la sua punizione per ciò che aveva fatto su Midgar e, intanto, aveva cercato di capire quali fossero i suoi veri sentimenti. Si era ripromesso di tenere per sempre nascosto il suo amore, ma quando l'aveva visto tornare, visibilmente cambiato, qualcosa in lui si era acceso. Qualcosa in lui gli diceva che sì, suo fratello lo amava e che non poteva arrendersi senza lottare, doveva averlo.  
Ed ora, ora che Loki era tra le sue braccia e ricambiava il bacio con il suo anello al dito, Thor ringraziò quel qualcosa che non l'aveva fatto arrendere, che gli aveva fatto capire che doveva almeno provarci, che gli aveva fatto coronare il suo più grande sogno.

Loki accarezzò il torace di Thor, ancora scoperto, facendo fremere il Dio biondo.  
«Perché sei senza tunica?»  
Domandò il Dio del Chaos sorridendo.  
«Perché quella cosa mi prudeva, mi stavo cambiando per venirti a cercare.»  
Loki rise chinandosi a baciargli il petto.  
«E io che credevo che volessi fare altro...»  
Mormorò malizioso, iniziando a strusciarsi contro di lui, accarezzandogli il petto. Thor chiuse gli occhi e sospirò pesantemente.  
«Potrebbe essere un'idea.»  
Disse afferrandogli le natiche con entrambe le mani. Loki sussultò sorpreso dall'audacia del biondo e gli passò le braccia attorno al collo, poi saltò e allacciò le lunghe game alla vita di Thor.  
Il moro si chinò sul viso del biondo e iniziò a succhiargli le labbra mentre il biondo non la smetteva di accarezzargli il sedere.  
Il dio del Chaos introdusse la sua lingua nella bocca del biondo andando a cercare la sua gemella, che le andò subito incontro, iniziando ad accarezzarsi a vicenda.  
«Forse, dovremmo spostarci...»  
Ansimò Loki lanciando un'occhiata al letto di Thor proprio dietro di loro, il biondo baciandogli il collo iniziò a camminare all'indietro, finché non inciampò nel letto e vi cadde sopra, trascinando il moro con se.  
Loki, ritrovatosi improvvisamente sopra Thor decise di approfittarne. Lentamente si chinò su di lui, iniziando a deporgli umidi baci prima sul collo, poi sulle spalle, sempre più giù fino ad arrivare all'orlo dei pantaloni.  
«Non si slacciano, madre li ha legati bene...»  
Sussurrò Thor sollevando leggermente la testa per vederlo in faccia. Il Dio del Chaos sorrise afferrando una stringa e tirandola leggermente, il nodo si sfece.  
«Non sei pratico di nodi Thor...»  
Mormorò Loki mentre gli abbassava le braghe. Il Dio biondo deglutì a quella vista, il cervello non connetteva più tanto bene, aveva il membro duro e dolorante già dopo pochi minuti e la vista di Loki chino ad osservarlo per poco non lo fece venire.  
«Ah Loki ti prego...»  
Lo supplicò il biondo cercando a fatica di mettersi a sedere senza riuscirci.  
Il moro sorrise e si chinò tra le sue gambe, prendendolo in bocca. Thor roteò gli occhi all'indietro e si lasciò cadere tra le lenzuola, completamente schiavo dei movimenti della bocca dell'altro.  
Il moro leccò la base del membro del biondo, poi risalì fino ad arrivare alla punta, leccò via le prime gocce di liquido seminale e cominciò a pompare, sempre più velocemente. Thor improvvisamente scattò in piedi e lo costrinse a fermarsi a metà del lavoro, Loki lo guardò storto per alcuni secondi, ma il biondo non vi badò. Sollevò Loki tra le braccia e lo depositò supino sul letto, iniziando a spogliarlo frettolosamente, baciando ogni centimetro di pelle che denudava. Quando entrambi furono nudi Thor si chinò tra le gambe dell'altro, andando a stuzzicare la sua apertura. Loki sussultò e sollevò il volto, guardare Thor tutto preso dal lavoro tra le sue gambe lo fece arrivare quasi al limite, il suo membro esigeva attenzioni che nessuno gli dava. Mugolò insoddisfatto e allungò una mano per darsi piacere da solo, ma il biondo fu più veloce di lui. Gli afferrò il pene con la destra e iniziò ad accarezzarglielo mente con la lingua continuava il suo lavoro.  
«Thor, per favore...»  
Gemette il moro andando a fermare i movimenti del biondo, lui non se lo fece ripetere due volte, gli si inginocchiò davanti e poggiò il suo membro sulla sua apertura.  
«Potrebbe farti un po' male...»  
Loki scosse il capo e sollevò le braccia, invitando Thor a chinarsi su di lui.  
«Non importa, sei tu, mi fido.»  
Il biondo si abbassò su di lui baciandogli il mento mentre iniziava a farsi strada in lui. Loki gli artigliò le spalle quando lo sentì avanzare tra le sue carni. Faceva male, un male cane, ma poteva resistere. Quando Thor fu completamente dentro Loki si fermò e aspettò che l'altro si abituasse a quell'intrusione, per distrarlo riprese a masturbarlo con la mano mentre con la bocca gli vezzeggiava prima uno poi l'altro capezzolo. Il moro gemette di piacere e si smosse leggermente, facendo segno al biondo di muoversi. Il Dio del Tuono iniziò a spingere, prima lentamente, poi sempre più forte, andando in sincro con la mano che masturbava l'altro. Loki gli allacciò le gambe attorno ai fianchi e si sollevò passandogli le braccia attorno al corpo per reggersi.  
«Loki...sei così...stretto...»  
Sussurrò Thor tra una spinta e l'altra, il moro gemette e gli artigliò le spalle con le unghie, implorandolo di aumentare il ritmo, il biondo lo accontentò.  
Nella testa di Loki non c'era più niente, sentiva solo Thor dentro di se che lo riempiva, finalmente erano una cosa sola, la sensazione più bella di tutte. Ringraziò nuovamente il destino per avergli donato Thor, l'unico che gli fosse sempre rimasto accanto, che l'aveva difeso quando gli altri volevano la sua morte. Thor, l'unico che aveva il permesso di dominarlo.  
Loki gemette e si svuotò, sporcando i toraci di entrambi; poche spinte dopo anche Thor venne dentro di lui sussurrando il suo nome.

Odino e Frigga percorsero lentamente il corridoio che portava alle loro stanze. Improvvisamente Frigga si fermò davanti ad una porta chiusa e guardò il marito.  
«Pronto a perdere la scommessa?»  
Il marito annuì e le si avvicinò mentre lei apriva lentamente la porta, attenta a non fare nessun tipo di rumore.  
I due sbirciarono dentro la stanza, poi richiusero la porta.  
«Visto? Ho vinto, mi devi regalare quella collana!»  
Cinguettò lei tutta allegra, iniziando a saltellare per il corridoio. Odino scosse la testa sorridendo.  
«Ricordami come mai ci siamo sposati...»  
Chiese ridendo mentre si avvicinava alla moglie, lei lo guardò fingendosi offesa.  
«Semplice, se non ti sposavo io non ti prendeva nessuno.»  
Odino annuì sorridendo e prendendola tra le braccia.  
«Eh già, sei condannata a rimanermi accanto per l'eternità...»  
La donna scoppiò a ridere e baciò il marito.  
«Oh beh, credo di poterlo sopportare...se mi regali quella collana.»  
Odino le accarezzò una guancia.  
«Tutto quello che vuoi.»

Intanto, nella stanza che in cui i due coniugi avevano appena sbirciato, Thor e Loki continuavano a dormire serenamente l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.


End file.
